


Bottle Show

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [41]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: A Five and One for Fitter of the Species. These are scenes that came up while writing stories but didn't fit. Scenes that had to exist getting from one point to another. Scenes providing character moments Canon eschewed. And yes, one is a call back to Diogenes.
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Fitter of the Species [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/49140
Kudos: 4





	Bottle Show

2013  
Clint went into Fury's office unimpeded. That could be confirmation of Natasha's suspicion or just the power of clothing. People liked to see him go. Either way, the clock was ticking.

"Agent Barton, you need to make an appointment."

"He's alive." He didn't have any leverage, so it was best to take this head on. "Where is he?"

Fury exhaled and played his hand. "On a CXD 23215. Sit down."

Clint did, because that couldn't be right. The C-17s had been replaced by the helicarrier, sort of. There were places you needed more deniability, and barring that one ship couldn't be everywhere. "I want to see him." None of this made sense.

"Agent Coulson has been reassigned from Strike Team Delta."

What?! Not that Delta still existed, or so they had thought. Clint considered the possible mystery wrapped riddles. He took in Fury's office, then left. There was a clue he hadn't yet recognized or they'd brunt force where the plane was.

2014  
Col. Talbot had heard "Live Poultry" on the phone but had not been prepared for a large wooden crate actually stenciled with those words. The hell. "Get me a pry bar!" He didn't like that it had gotten this far into the base, but it'd be worse now taking it to the demolitions field. He didn't need feathers there in case it was fowl.

He ordered the others back and took the crowbar in hand. Inside, there was a jump-suited and pinioned Grant Ward, gagged. He handed the bar over so they could finish dropping the sides to pull the former Agent away. Talbot barked orders and headed back to his office.

The smile crept around his face until it settled and a bark of laughter escaped. He hadn't thought Agent Coulson had a sense of humor.

2015  
Andrew sat in a chair while Melinda paced in front of hers. Stood. She was very contained, so this _was_ her pacing. He tried to be patient; he'd gotten better at it over time.

"I need to tell you what happened. I need you to just listen. She didn't die in the crossfire."

Katya. He gripped the armrests while she turned and explained the Manama, Bahrain mission. He listened to the details that then were too classified to share. To the truth that had never made it into the report.

She turned to face him. "So, that's the monster I became."

"You aren't a monster." She had made a horrifically difficult call and then closed up around it. Once, he would have thought that reflected on him, that she didn't think he would understand. She hadn't understood herself. "May I?" He made as if to stand, but banking it.

"Andrew. Yes."

He stood, and spread his arms, walking toward her. He closed them around her as she burrowed into his chest. He laid his cheek on top of her head. Something had finally broken the impasse and for that Andrew was grateful. Melinda was strong, but there were things holding onto alone were too heavy. 

2016  
Peggy pulled the photos from the frame, a beautiful silver frame that would be a perfect gift for a couple. She wrote a note for her assistant to wrap it up and send it to Steve and Bruce. She'd need two card mounts for the pictures. Barnes should have the one, of sweaty bootcamp Steve, and she'd let Bruce have the other picture, later. Peggy added a postscript to her note.

The study had become her last bastion. After years in America, she'd returned to a rebuilt Britain. More recently she'd been winding down her affairs, egged on by reduced physical vigor only to learn Hydra had been built into SHIELD. It was a rebuke for all she'd missed. Thankfully Pierce's hubris had tipped off Steve. 

The Avengers had the advantage of being a team. No one had to shoulder everything, and should one go off the rails the others could figure out why. Neither she nor Nick had that benefit, and it made itself writ all over D.C. The three helicarriers wouldn't be the last of the fallout.

2017  
Tony caught the small object Pepper tossed, opening his hand to see the box. He looked to her, and back at the box. "May I?" He looked back to her.

Pepper smiled. With that permission he opened the box.

"I've got great taste." He looked back from the rose gold band of diamond baguettes to Pepper. "Ms. Potts, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, Tony. I will marry you."

Tony plucked the ring from the box and she held out her left hand. He slid it on, then held her hand between his. "When, when will you marry me, Pepper?"

"March." She leaned in and kissed him, her right hand beside his neck.

"Is that a long time or a short time?"

"Early next year." She plucked the box from his hand and retrieved her left.

"You have this planned already. That's why you wouldn't let me propose earlier."

"Yes, but no. Chiyoko however has taken care of the one problem the lawyers could not. I do need you not to say anything until I make the announcement to the board. That meeting is tomorrow."

"I could find ways to keep my mouth busy."

Pepper grasped his right hand and led on.

2005

"He enlisted?!" Clint had wondered about Nick Fury inviting him for a casual chat. He understood that Phil and Nick went back in a way few people did with Fury. He didn't take it personally that Fury thought he was a midlife crisis. "I'd have known that was dumb at eighteen."

Fury tilted his head towards him, the right lens less tinted. "You'll have to find out why."

Clint wondered if this was one of the few things Fury didn't know, or if he just rationed telling secrets. "Why tell me this much?"

"Because Phil has a mission to assign. You have need to know."

That was cryptic, classic Fury, as much as his look for this brunch was not. Before Lola the veiled meanings probably would have bothered him, but a flying car made a good benchmark for self-worth. The particulars would sort themselves out. This just was the best that Nick could friend, giving him the information Phil would need him to have.


End file.
